Compactors are typically used to compact material, such as hot asphalt, loose gravel, soil or other material. One type of compactor is a pneumatic compactor. Models of pneumatic compactors may include constructions that are specific to the particular application for which the machine will be utilized. While pneumatic compactors can be constructed in a variety of configurations, generally, compactors are vehicles including one or more cylindrically shaped wheels in the front and the back that compress material underneath.
Pneumatic compactors may work effectively on a wide range of applications. They are commonly utilized for applications such as wear courses and binder courses as well as compaction of natural soils and materials with lime or cement. For example, pneumatic compactors with rotating wheels may be used on sub-grade soil, granular material or cold mix to create additional density and find weak areas so they can be repaired before paving.
In order to provide desired compaction, different models of pneumatic compactors may include ballast blocks or tanks of various sizes that may be filled to provide desired ground contact pressure. For example, lightweight models may be utilized to create a tight bond when applied to chip and seal surfaces. Ballast may be created with steel, sand, or water.